


Fantasy Aisle

by MistressArafax



Series: Drabbles and Requests [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bookstores, Coffee Shops, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: Kaiba runs into Joey at a bookstore.





	Fantasy Aisle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arxsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arxsia/gifts).

> A request by Arxsia that was seconded by a few other people. Hope you enjoy! ^^

Every once in a while, Kaiba felt the urge to hit up a bookstore. There was something soothing about walking through the shelves filled with books. After all, he had a reason for filling the shelves in his study with books.

He wasn't looking for anything in particular today, just looking. Maybe he'd find something interesting. If nothing else, it got him away from the house for a bit, and sometimes, now that Mokuba was away at college, the manor seemed a little oppressive. Especially on the weekend when all of the staff had off.

He wouldn't say he was lonely. He wasn't really. He was too busy to think about such trivial nonsense, and he spent most of his time around people anyway. His trip to the bookstore only gave him a reprieve from the oppressive quiet of the manor. It would be quiet but not without noise. People would be there but not bothering him.

The smell of books filled his nose as he walked in, browsing aimlessly through sections. History and business and languages. He even looked through the fantasy selections. As he looked through a book series about a dragon knight, he felt someone brush by his back. He turned, ready to reprimand the person about not watching where they were going, and came face to face with Joey Wheeler.

It took Wheeler a few seconds to recognize him, but once he did, he held his book-free hand up on what seemed to be an apologetic gesture.

"Oops. Sorry, Kaiba. Didn't mean to knock into ya."

Kaiba scowled at him, but he also noted the books Wheeler had in his hand. Several different cookbooks and a fantasy novel. He'd clearly been looking at the manga section when he'd bumped into Kaiba. "I didn't realize mutts could read," he quipped, but he was somewhat surprised to see Wheeler there at all. 

"Whatever," he sighed and turned away, not bothering to take the bait.

Kaiba stared after him as he looked through the collection of manga, perplexed. There was no way Wheeler could just...not defend himself from an insult like that. It went against everything Kaiba knew about him, but then again, it had been years since they'd interacted. Maybe he'd changed.

Kaiba returned to looking through fantasy novels, finally opting to buy several of the series with the dragon knights. Something he could read later when he wanted a reprieve from his rigorous schedule or the oppressive solitude of the manor. He took them to the checkout counter and noted that he stood right behind Wheeler.

A nagging voice in his head told him he should apologize for what he'd said. He hadn't meant it seriously, and it had obviously hurt Wheeler's feelings. Clearly, Kaiba knew Wheeler could read. He'd have never graduated from high school, otherwise. But even Kaiba realized it was a mean thing to say, and he'd never have said it to anyone else now, joking or otherwise. Why would Wheeler be any different, even given their history? Still, he wouldn't apologize. He didn't do that to anyone besides Mokuba. But he could offer the blonde something of an olive branch.

"Wheeler," he called before the blonde could disappear out the door.

"What do ya want, Kaiba?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Get coffee with me."

Wheeler's face pinched in distaste."Why would I ever wanna spend time with you?"

Kaiba grimaced. It was a fair question and one he didn't have an answer for. Instead, he simply demanded, "Just do it."

Wheeler turned, and Kaiba had to pay for his books. He was surprised though, when he finished the transaction, that Wheeler stood waiting for him. Wordlessly, they walked to the attached coffee shop. 

“Get whatever you’d like,” Kaiba said.

Wheeler eyed him incredulously, but he did as instructed, ordering himself a simple Americano with some sugar and cream. They sat down, somewhat awkwardly, but Kaiba tried to ignore it. He had been in far more awkward situations with people that had a lot more impact on his life than Joey Wheeler.

“So what’s this about, Kaiba?” Wheeler asked, bringing his cup to his mouth to blow on.

“I… didn’t mean to insult you earlier. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Wheeler said, eyes wide with surprise. “Well, I guess ‘at’s fine.”

Kaiba could see the books he’d purchased in the bag set on the tabletop. A cookbook was on top, and it piqued Kaiba’s curiosity. “Do you cook?”

“I try,” Wheeler said. “Ain’t the best, but I do what I can.”

"I see."

"What about you?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I hardly see the need. My chef prepares me meals per my nutritionist's guidelines."

Wheeler snorted. "Of course ya got something fancy like that goin' on."

"What's your best dish?"

Wheeler considered for a moment before nodding to himself. "I make a really mean bacon cheeseburger. It's my sister's favorite."

"Hmm. Perhaps I should see for myself sometime." Kaiba didn't really know what he was doing, and from the look on Wheeler's face, neither did he. The only thing he knew for a fact was that the manor would be much less lonely with someone like Wheeler there with him. And even if he was less than ideal company, he would be better than no company at all.

"Are ya...invitin' me over to cook for ya?"

"If you'd like."

Wheeler grinned, giving Kaiba a light punch on the shoulder. "Never thought I'd live to see the day, but hell yeah. Count me in." They finished their coffees, and then Kaiba drove them back to the manor. Unexpected and yet not unwanted. Kaiba thought he could get used to it.


End file.
